A magical Christmas
by LadyGothica
Summary: In the winter time, every second is eternal, it soak in your soul becoming part of you... Mikan and Natsume are ready to live their sixth Christmas together, A Christmas so magic and rich of feelings... Hope you like it!


**A magic Christmas**

A cold night of December 17, that's where it all began: In the academy it was all fantastically decorated:

the Christmas is forthcoming. The corridors shone with a thousand of colors: gold, green, red, silver. The

bells were hanging from every room and the beautiful wreaths covered the walls… In the main rooms were

arranged, with a lot of care, any Christmas trees, each of two different colors. In every room of the

dormitory gifts of all types and sizes, each wrapped in a different way but always with a big bow on top,

were on the floor. The beautiful red carpets were placed accurately, to make the environment more

welcoming than it was already: every little inch of the school was covered with a warm red, combined with

a shining gold, that made it look more magical. Many guys walked joyfully, with a nice cup of hot chocolate

and cream in the hand, waiting patiently the expected day, others, not giving himself any limits, continued

to embellish the academy. Nobody was quiet, all waited the most solemn day with dreamy eyes, well, there

were those who didn't think about gifts yet, those who had to prepare the cards and who, however, did

everything and could rest a bit. Mikan, now sixteen years old, hopping on long corridors with a happy and

excited mood. What we can do with her? It's Mikan and also when she will be 50 years old, she will always

be in this way. However, returning to us, Mikan ran in the corridors, the waiting was driving her crazy, she

could not control herself. She watched all the other students, each dressed in soft clothes against the cold,

with a hot drink in hand and a smile on his face. * Because the holiday season charms all this? * thought

happily as she walked toward his room. Outside, the snow covered everything with its soft grass, the trees

with their white and crystal branches, appeared in the school gardens. The snowflakes, each one different,

made the atmosphere more graceful and magic. Sitting under a tree, and with the arms plunged into the

snow, there was a boy: Natsume did not like being with other people to spend those moments of great

happiness, no, he preferred being in the company of his own loneliness, along with the cold, along with the

stars that dyed, like a bunch of beautiful diamonds, the nocturnal blue sky . He supported his hands slowly

in the snow, ignoring the cold and not caring if he would take a pneumonia (although its light clothing

helped a lot). He looked carefully the windows where the silhouettes of people was moving. Turning our

gaze to empty again, grinned. six years was gone, but nothing changed in his character, nothing but his

obsessive attention for Mikan, who with his sweet smile could warm his heart in a second. She was the girl

he loved and loves still. Yeah, now Natsume was totally captivated by her, her little miracle, a miracle grew

up with him, with whom he had moments of happiness and suffering, a miracle that was staring him

through the window a few minutes. The boy jumped up and, when he saw her, spare her sweet smile as

always. His eyes shone through the glass covered by flakes, his brown hair long and loose framed her

delicate face. It was amazing how much had changed in those years, she's already passed being a beautiful

little woman, his woman. Natsume tried to approach her to look better; he became beautiful with the time

too, a hundred times more beautiful than it was before. Her soft blue hair like that night, his intense brown-

red eyes and and his body perfectly matured.

"What are you doing there?" He could not understand him, and promptly act of failing to

listen. She went off like a rocket to see him, not caring to be in bad conditions for the cold: A red skirt and

a coordinated sweater is not enough to cover her from the bitter cold.

"What are you doing, stupid, you 're going to take something?" ran off her light jacket, that he

always wore to cover and posed it on her shoulders.

"Oh thank you!" She said shily

"Come with me: we're having so much fun! Come on ..."

"No, you know I don't want it! He said sharply trying to mask his coldness for her."

"Are you sure?" - "Sure! Come on, stop to irk me and go to have fun"

O..ok The smile never left his face * he 's always the same *

cover yourslef or you'll take a cold, and I won't come to see how are you! Natsume advised her

squeezing his jacket on her.

I must go Mikan ran towards the dorms, leaving the poor boy with only a shirt to shelter from the snow. * What the

hell! Mikan ... * he thought looking up the sky. Melancholy began to think: how was it possible that after all the

attention, after all those old statements, after all he did, Mikan noticed him like just as a great friend? How could she to

reserve, in his heart, that place so much craved by Natsume, why? Perhaps because she wasn't ready to live a love story

in every respect? Perhaps because her soul was still too naive to allow this or maybe because she just didn't want it? The

answers were here, but the boy didn't accept them, he wanted her more than anything else in the world.

**Author**

Hi Guys I hope you like this story, I'm so sorry for my bad english: I'm Italian so... anyway i'm waiting your reviews and

you opinions

Bye


End file.
